


在森林和原野

by vallennox



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Chernobyl 2019, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox
Summary: 副部长/教授，pre-slash，小短篇已完结





	在森林和原野

 

Shcherbina等在捷尔任斯基广场11号外面。

他坐在车里，小雪落在挡风玻璃上。Legasov出来的时候没有立即看见他。于是Shcherbina在车里再坐了一会，观察着物理学家。Legasov给人一种流浪动物的印象，皮毛蓬乱，没有吃饱，似乎迷失方向，但又好像是知道要去哪里的。教授在路边站了一会，往一个方向走了几步，又折返，似乎想去巴士站。

Shcherbina让司机按两下喇叭。

物理学家明显吓了一跳，马上认出了这辆疲惫的伏尔加轿车，走了过来。

“要是你再玩这种极限运动，我可不会再把你捞出来了。”Shcherbina说，看着教授作僵硬地挤进乘客座。

Legasov没有回答。

“他们问你什么了？”

“不还是那些。”

“哪些。”

“集体主义，忠诚，不要拿真相来‘侮辱’不能侮辱的某些东西。”

“我明确告诉过你闭上嘴的。”

“是的。”Legasov阴郁地回答，“你是这么说过。”

我还说过很多话，但你偏偏不听这句。Shcherbina想，没说出口。车驶出了捷尔任斯基广场，离开了克格勃的阴影。他不由得松了一口气，这地方总让他心里发毛，好像被湿润的、布满血丝的眼睛从暗处里盯着。更可怕的是，他知道这些眼睛是真实存在的。

Legasov在打瞌睡，头一点一点的。这三天里克格勃估计没让他睡过觉，这是豺狼们惯用的审讯技巧，把人耗得极度疲劳，再一锤子敲碎。Shcherbina移开目光，怒气冲冲地瞪着窗外灰蒙蒙的建筑和行人。这就是为什么他讨厌科学家，一群直肠直肚的白痴，长着那么聪明的脑袋，却一句谎话都编不出来。

司机直接把他们送到旅馆。Shcherbina家在莫斯科，但只要他一天还没摆平切尔诺贝利这个烂摊子，一天都不能回家，Legasov也一样。客房墙壁油漆剥落，散发着一股漂白粉和下水道的气味。物理学家连大衣和围巾都没脱，就脸朝下趴在床上，睡过去了。Shcherbina把自己的大衣挂到门后的钩子上，看了Legasov一眼，确保他不会死于窒息，拉开椅子，在摇摇晃晃的桌子旁边坐下，拧开托盘上的伏特加瓶子，给自己倒了一杯。

“干杯。”他对着墙壁说，把酒灌进喉咙里。

 

——

 

Legasov被带走的时候是凌晨三点多，因此Shcherbina过了足足四小时才知道这件事。他把他能看见的人都吼了一遍，总算从他们结结巴巴的废话里榨出唯一一条有用的信息来：教授被带到莫斯科“协助调查”了，飞机早就从基辅出发了。

Shcherbina怒气冲冲地打电话给Charkov，质问他手下的人为什么莫名其妙逮捕对整个行动至关重要的科学家。电话那头的克格勃头子耐心地听他发完脾气，轻飘飘地回答“不知道，没听说”，挂上了电话。

他之所以没砸烂电话，是因为勤务兵这个月内没法给他找来新电话机了。

大概在核物理学家消失的十二小时之后，Shcherbina回到了莫斯科，睡眠不足，还在生气，太阳穴一跳一跳地疼。他先去了捷尔任斯基广场11号，被拒绝入内，能源总局局长的名头在这里不起作用。他花了两个小时打各种电话，对一些人低声下气，对另外一些威迫利诱，砍伐莫斯科的政治丛林里的藤蔓。Legasov被逮捕第二十小时，Charkov勉强同意见他，把Shcherbina晾在走廊里一小时，才慢条斯理走出会议室。

“Shcherbina同志。”

“核电厂需要Legasov。”

“这听起来不像一场愉快对话的开头。”

“他只是个学者，他不懂政治，不要把他牵扯进去。”

“牵扯进什么里？我没有听懂。”

“这里。”Shcherbina冲克里姆林宫灯火通明的走廊打了个手势，“这一切。Legasov只是个局外人，他不知道怎么玩我们的游戏，不要拿我们的规矩去耍他。而且切尔诺贝利，”他停下来喘了口气，“那个见鬼的大洞还在冒出射线来，你不能就这样把我的首席科学家拔起来拎走。”

“听起来‘首席科学家’有个很好的朋友。”

“我和他不是朋友。”Shcherbina怒气冲冲地说，懒得掩饰自己的不耐烦了，“你在妨碍我完成戈尔巴乔夫同志交给我的任务。如果你不想再听见美国人吱吱喳喳评论我们的核电厂，就赶紧把Legasov还给我，等我收拾完切尔诺贝利，你可以把Legasov关在地下室一辈子，我一点都不关心。”

克格勃头子打量着他，镜片后的眼睛让Shcherbina联想到食腐动物，时刻想从别人的死亡里给自己捞好处。

“我会打几个电话问问情况。祝你过个愉快的夜晚，Shcherbina同志。”

Shcherbina站在原处，看着他走开。过了好一会才叹了口气，在墙边一张长椅上坐下来，揉捏鼻梁。柱子之间的阴影里藏着两个人，鬼鬼祟祟的，Shcherbina认得他们，这两条“尾巴”从机场开始就跟着他了。 _看吧_ ，Shcherbina想冲他们大喊大叫， _看个够_ 。

 

——

 

Legasov醒来的时候，轮到Shcherbina自己睡着了，反倒是物理学家把他摇醒的。天已经亮了，窗帘没拉。他口渴得要命，舌头和喉咙像是要裂开来一样。雪还没停下，不过也没有变大，像柔软的糖粉一样，飘飘摇摇。Legasov坐在床沿，直接拿他用过的玻璃杯喝酒，教授昨晚忘记摘掉眼镜，托架在他脸上留下了明显的红印。

Shcherbina看了一眼座钟，六点半还没到：“这就开始喝酒了？”

“莫斯科的钟每一刻都指着酒精。”

“核物理学研究所也教文学吗？”

“我自己研究出来的。”

“吃早餐吗？”

“当然。”Legasov砰地放下杯子，“我们什么时候回去？”

没必要问回去哪里。“如果你想在莫斯科多待一会，明天出发也不迟。”

“不。”教授摘下眼镜，用衬衫擦了擦，戴回去，“早餐之后就走吧。”

 

——

 

直升机在基辅等着他们，和他们第一次来这里的时候一模一样。那不过是半年前的事，回忆起来却像过了半辈子。两人心照不宣地占据了平常的座位，Legasov在笔记本里写着什么，喃喃自语，声音完全被直升机旋翼的噪音淹没了。Shcherbina盯着舷窗外，乌克兰也下雪了。

Legasov说了一句什么，把钢笔插回衣袋里。

“什么？“Shcherbina高声问，旋翼轰轰作响，“我没听到！”

“我说我们第一次来这里的时候，你威胁要枪毙我。“

“我现在也能枪毙你。“

Legasov可能笑了，也可能没笑，看不清楚。物理学家重新打开笔记，不一会又合上。

“你跟克格勃说了什么？”

Shcherbina哼了一声，“不关你事。”

“我才是被关在牢房里的那个，怎么会‘不关我事’？”

“这是行业秘密，要是你知道了，你也能当副部长了。”

“如果这个秘密是砸电话的话——”

“我现在后悔把你弄出来了，应该让你烂在地牢里。我再去找别的物理学家，苏联的核物理学家多了去了。”

“祝你好运。”

Shcherbina想笑，但这种转瞬即逝的感觉终究没能穿透长久以来压在心头的阴霾。飞机越接近切尔诺贝利，这些雾霾就越稠密。Legasov不再说话了，也许他也带着一小片属于他自己的雨云，谁不是这样的呢？舷窗下面是棕褐色和白色混杂的森林和田野，隔着这么远，看起来洁净而宁静。

“很美。”他说。

Legasov皱起眉，一时间不明白Shcherbina说的是什么，随后看了一眼窗外，耸耸肩：“多看几眼，接下来很多代人都看不到这个地方了。”

 _对_ ，Shcherbina想， _我忘了，科学家总是学不会撒谎_ 。

 

全文完。

 


End file.
